


Mark takes Kieran skating

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, the dark artifices
Genre: Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Kierark, M/M, Mieran, thornprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Ok here's another one shot..just for fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's another one shot..just for fun

“ Kieran, you need to wear a coat. It's cold outside. You'll freeze.”

Mark scolded his boyfriend, grabbing a coat from the closet and tossing it at him.

“ I don't need a coat, Mark. I'm a faerie. I can withstand any temperature, hot or cold”

Kieran grinned at Mark, but Mark wasn't about to let Kieran out into the cold, until he was bundled many various layers of clothing.

“ You also need a hat, gloves and a scarf”

Mark came around the corner, himself all bundled up, with a grey scarf, which brought out the blue of his eyes. He handed Kieran the gloves, hat and scarf, stacking them in a pile, into Kieran's arms.

“ Mark I don't need all this….”

Kieran started to say, when Mark took the scarf and looped it around the faerie prince’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“ Very clever, using a kiss to try and distract me, Mark Blackthorn”

Mark grinned cheekily at Kieran and began to put his boots on.

“ So where are we going on this date you've planned?”

Kieran was excited to be able to go out with his boyfriend but he was also a little anxious to see what Mark had planned for the two of them. Their last date had been quite an experience for Kieran, Mark had taken him out to a restaurant. The only good part of the date was that Mark had been there with him, the rest had been a complete disaster.

“ It's a surprise Kieran, I told you. You'll just have to wait and see.”

Mark grinned teasingly at Kieran. He knew Kieran was impatient and didn't like surprises but Mark really wanted to do something special for just the two of them. Mark looked at Kieran and tried to hold back a fit of laughter at the sight of the faerie prince having a battle with his scarf, trying to knot it around his neck.

“ Kier come here, I'll do it”

Kieran scowled at Mark, as his boyfriend came close and began tying the scarf snugly around his throat, his fingers moving quickly and easily. He took the hat and pulled it down over Kieran's soft blue hair, and onto his head. Next he picked up the gloves and put them onto Kieran's hands. Then he leaned forward and kissed Kieran on the nose, giggling as he did so. Kieran huffed in annoyance, though he secretly liked Mark fussing over him, he felt odd and silly. In the wild hunt he'd had to endure the cold with just the thin clothes on his back. And a thin blanket. A blanket which he and Mark had shared on many cold nights in the hunt. Kieran blushed, thinking about those nights full of passion and love.

“ Are you blushing Kieran? What are you thinking about I wonder?”

Mark smirked knowingly, because he could read the faerie prince’s thoughts and he resisted the urge to throw Kieran on the sofa and forget about their date. There would be time for that later, but they might not get another chance to have this date together. Mark grabbed Kieran's gloved hand with his own, and pulled him towards the door.

“ I don't even know where we are going, because you insist on keeping it a secret from me.”

“ Oh stop your complaining Kier, and let’s go”

 

* * *

“ What are those Mark?”

Kieran looked uncertainty at the strange looking shoes with blades on the bottom, thinking perhaps they were some kind of weapon.

“ Are you planning on attacking me out here in the cold, slitting my throat and leaving me alone in the woods to die?”

Mark laughed,

“ No Kier, these are called skates and I'm not going to cut your throat with them, we are going to skate in them.”

Mark gestured in front of them at the ice,

“ We are going to skate on the ice.”

Kieran laughed thinking Mark had made a joke, then realized his boyfriend was being serious. He studied the skates and tried to imagine him and Mark on the ice. He reminded himself he was doing this for Mark and resisted the urge to refuse his boyfriend on their date.

Mark watched Kieran with amusement,

“ Come here Kier, I'll show you.”

He took Kieran's hand and led him over to a bench and sat him down. Mark knelt by Kieran's feet and began taking off his boots, and placed the faerie prince's feet into the skates and began lacing them up. He looked up into Kieran's uncertain eyes and smiled encouragingly at him. He placed his hands on the faerie prince's knees, his fingers stroking Kieran's legs through the fabric of his pants.

“ Mark I can't walk in these, I'll fall over.”

“ Don't worry Kier, I'll be right with you. You can hold onto me if you need too.”

Mark sat down beside Kieran and laced his own skates up, then held out his hand to Kieran. Kieran looked nervously at Mark then down at his skates and at the ice, images of himself flailing around like a fool, then falling on his ass, flooding his mind. But, he trusted Mark and Mark was standing before him, a look of expectation on his face. Kieran took Mark's hand, attempting to stand, his legs wobbling precariously underneath him. Mark took both of Kieran's gloved hands reassuringly and helped him stumble over to the ice.

As soon as Kieran's skates touched the ice, he grabbed onto Mark's jacket, fingers clutching at the material, hanging on for dear life. He felt like he was going to fall and the ice would surely crack open his skull. His legs wobbled dangerously, as his feet slipped on the ice, his legs sliding foolishly around him. Mark chuckled in Kieran's ear, his breath puffing out in the cold air, forming a small cloud. Kieran huffed in annoyance and embarrassment, his hands grasping at Mark. Mark wound his arms around Kieran's waist, steadying him, and pulled the faerie prince close.

“ it's ok Kier, just follow my feet, like we are dancing.”

Mark laughed, but not a mocking laugh, just a happy one. Kieran wrapped his own arms around Mark and suddenly it wasn't too bad anymore, being close to Mark. It was like one of those sappy scenes, from those romantic movies Mark had made him watch. Kieran had laughed mockingly at it, but now he realized what had been so magical about it. It started snowing, white snowflakes swirling around them, falling onto Kieran's head and face. Kieran nuzzled his face into Mark's scarf, breathing him in, then he felt warm lips kissing his forehead, Mark's hands moving to his hips.

“ So this was your plan all along Mark? You just wanted to lead me out here in the woods alone, so you could take advantage of me, hmmm?”

Mark laughed, his blue golden eyes gleaming in the evening light.

“ what if I did? Would you let me?”

Mark's voice was low and his words started a fire to kindle in Kieran's body.

“ I'd rather not think about getting frostbite on my body, especially not in certain places.”

“ Well, we don't have to take our clothes off,”

Mark brought his hand round and cupped Kieran's hardening dick, in his hand,” we can do other things.”

Kieran was so startled by Mark's words and actions, that he lost his footing,his feet flying out from under him. He crashed into the ice, sliding over into a big mountain of snow, some of it falling onto him.

“ Kier!”

Mark skated over to him,falling to his knees beside the faerie prince,

“ are you ok?”

Kieran tried to sit up, but his arms and legs were sprawled out in all directions. Mark began laughing, taking his phone out of his pocket and snapping pictures of Kieran.

“ Mark! Don't you dare!” Kieran yelled helplessly, as Mark continued giggling like a little boy and clicking his phone at Kieran.

“ Look, Kieran you're adorable!”

Mark came back beside him and showed Kieran his phone. Kieran growled and grabbed Mark and pulled him down, so he was lying on top of Kieran. He kissed Mark's laughing mouth, taking Mark by surprise until he wasn't laughing anymore.

“ Now who's taking advantage of whom?”

Mark smirked into the kiss, his hat had fallen off and his blonde curly hair was blowing around his face. Mark cupped Kieran's cheek, and noticed the faerie prince's nose had gone a red color. He pressed his lips to it, and felt Kieran's hips trying to rub against his.

“ come on, let's get back home.” Mark smiled at Kieran, helping him up out of the snow.

“ your shivering, and it's cold out, your clothes are wet and we should get you into something warm.”

“ I can think of something warm I'd like to get into.” Kieran winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“ Don't worry. I'll find you something warm to get into.”

Mark laughed and kissed Kieran.

“ I can promise you that”


End file.
